


Green Eyes

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo was scared he’d lose himself in Dee’s eyes; he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: peaceful_sands’s prompt ‘Any, any, beautiful green eyes,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee’s eyes are stunning, green as emeralds and framed by long lashes, as black as his hair. When he’d first been assigned as Dee’s partner, and for a long time afterwards if he was totally honest, Ryo had found it nearly impossible to look the other man in the eye. Dee’s gaze was so direct, it was as though he was staring right in to Ryo’s soul, and Ryo was scared that if he looked for too long he’d be completely swallowed up, there’d be nothing left of him. 

For so long, he’d done his best to avoid that penetrating gaze, unsettled and confused by the way it made him feel. Every time he’d chanced to look, another little bit of his defences had been chipped away, each chip leaving him more vulnerable and less in control. Perhaps he never had been in control, not since their eyes had met that first day.

But that was then; a lot has changed in the last few months. Now, he takes every opportunity he gets to lose himself in those beautiful green eyes. No matter what’s happening in Ryo’s life, there’s sanctuary and peace to be found in Dee’s gaze as well as in his embrace. He can drown in those emerald depths and know he’s perfectly safe; he’s not losing his identity, his independence or anything else, but he’s gaining something he can’t accurately put into words. When life gets rough, he looks into warm eyes and finds himself again, finds balance and equilibrium, the strength and stability he needs to face whatever is thrown at him

He’d been afraid that Dee would take something important from him, but he’d been wrong. In giving himself freely to this man, he’s lost nothing, but what he’s gained can’t be measured. He hopes it’s the same way for Dee.

“What’re you thinking?” Dee asks, smiling down at him as they lay together in the afterglow.

“That you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He looks into Dee’s eyes fearlessly and with total honesty.

“Likewise, baby. I’ve found where I belong.”

As always, Dee finds the words that have been eluding Ryo. 

“That’s it exactly!”

It’s true; with Dee, Ryo’s found his home.

 

The End


End file.
